


The Daily Mundane Life Of Levi Ackerman

by TheDyingMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~You've all heard of the wonderful and amazing things he did outside the Walls. You've seen him in battle against the Titans, and he even gave both the Female and the Beast Titan a fine beating ( and slashing, may I add ). In fact, he is so strong that even Eren Jaëger, himself, is a bit frightened of him. And he is extremely popular. What you are about to read are the things he experienced and the things he did that none of you may expect from "Humanity's Strongest".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Daily Mundane Life Of Levi Ackerman

Levi Ackerman was never fond of glamorous things.

For someone who grew up in the Underground, he was used to poverty and the hard life. He was also a criminal.

Everything changed when he was forced to join the Scouting Legion. Or should I say, when he was _blackmailed_ to join the regiment by its cunning Commander, Erwin Smith.

The people admired him. They even called him _Humanity's Strongest._ He was worth a full brigade of Soldiers, for he could take down multiple Titans on his own. Darius Zackly, the respected head of the Walls' four Military Factions ( the Trainee Corps, the Scouting Legion, the Garrison Regiment, and the Military Police ) trusted him to keep Eren Jaëger's Titan powers in check.

Despite his rude personality, his comrades trusted him. They followed his orders and trusted his judgment. He also valued human life, and was against bloodshed ( despite some of you may think, yes? ).

He was, indeed, a man with many gifts.

But, as I have told you, Levi Ackerman was never fond of glamorous things.

He hated the Underground and its filth. He hated being the criminal who had to do it to fill his empty stomach with what little food he could find.

He eluded the Scouting Legion like the plague. He only did it to give his friends a decent life above. But, now, they're gone, thanks to Erwin Smith and a noble by the name of Lobov, the one who started it all.

He actually hated it when someone shouts praises to him. He hated being called _Humanity's Strongest_. He even disliked the idea of beating up a defenseless kid in court, just to prove to that Darius Zackly that the Scouting Legion could, very well, take control of the Titan - shifter and kill him, should he go berserk.

He has always been rude, thanks to the things he experienced as a kid growing up in the Underground, surrounded by thugs. Yes, he valued human life. In fact, he'll do anything he can, even twisted at times, to keep you, a noob of a brat peeing in your own pants, away from certain death. And he doesn't trust you, yet. Or most of the time, not at all.

And those gifts I mentioned? He never obtained those without hardship.

What you are about to read are his experiences as a kid growing up with his mother, a preteen learning things through his uncle, a teen with different suppressed feelings, a young adult who just met his friends, and, finally, an adult Soldier in and out of the Walls, the Headquarters, and his own home.

Enjoy reading, everyone.

Or should I say, _read at your own risk_.

That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect additional tags as the story progresses. Thank you.


End file.
